Harry Potter and the Good Life
by Morgan2011
Summary: What if Harry was raised in a loving home with the Dursleys from the start. What if Petunia had a relationship with her sister and her family didn't hate magic. Pairings: HP/HG, DM/OC, RW/LB. Important information in the Author Notes at beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: There are no Evil Dursleys in this story. Good Dumbledore, Good Malfoys, Evil Ginny. Good Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Molly and Arthur.**

**A/N: An important piece of information I forgot to mention before is I don't own Harry Potter that pleasure goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**Harry Potter and the Good Life**

**Chapter One: The Bringing of a New Life**

Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were getting ready for Halloween dinner with their family and friends when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" it's probably Lilly and James with little Harry. Petunia called. When she opened the door she didn't find her sister and her brother in law with her nephew, instead she found Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall who had her nephew, and Professor McGonagall was rocking him in her arms while humming a lullaby.

Professor Dumbledore what are u doing here? Petunia asked. Hello Petunia we need to talk. Dumbledore said. What About? Petunia asked. It's about your sister. McGonagall said. What's wrong with her? Petunia asked. Petunia sit down please. McGonagall said. No I'm standing up; now please tell me what's wrong with my sister. Petunia said. Petunia, Lilly and James are dead. Dumbledore said.

No! Petunia yelled. In the dining room, everybody turned to the side where Petunia's scream came from. Excuse me everybody. Vernon Said. Pet what's wrong? Why did you scream? Vernon asked. Lilly and James are dead Vernon! Petunia exclaimed. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall explain how this could happen.

Vernon said as he comforted Petunia. Lord Voldemort came to Lilly, James and little Harry's house, James fought while Lilly ran upstairs to the nursery and cast an ancient protection spell over Harry. So when Voldemort got to the nursery he told her to move that he only wanted Harry but she wouldn't so he killed her, but she did what the spell wanted her to do a mother's love for her child. Dumbledore explained.

So my sister died protecting Harry? Petunia asked. Yes and its very honorable. McGonagall said. We want you to keep Harry and raise him. Dumbledore said. What about Sirius? Vernon asked. He wants to visitation rights to Harry, and split holidays if that's okay with you? McGonagall asked. Of course, he's Harry's godfather, he's always welcome here. Petunia and Vernon said in unison. Okay treat him well. Dumbledore said. Yes sir. Vernon said. Okay good luck Harry Potter. Dumbledore said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm Sorry but I'm not covering Dudley's birthday at all to save myself from carpal tunnel. But since Harry will get his letter on his birthday I have to cover that. **

**A/N2: Oh I never did like Harry being the carbon copy of his dad so I'm making changes. I hope you like them but you don't have to, I'm making them anyway.**

**Chapter Two: Harry's Birthday**

Harry, wake up! Dudley yelled. Let him sleep Dud it's his birthday. Petunia said. It's okay aunt Petunia I'm up. Harry said. Now Harry was a very handsome kid, he had jet black shaggy curls that had a wavy texture; he also had green eyes as like emeralds.

He seen photos of his parents and he thought he looked like his mother with his father's hair color. He also had things that were just his: like his muscular built, and being five feet even and getting taller yearly.

Harry your guests are here! Petunia yelled.

Okay coming aunt Petunia! Harry yelled back.

He got dressed in black Levi boot cut jeans and dark green dress shirt and black boots, next he got his brush and brushed his curls out of his face and started downstairs. Once he was downstairs, he greeted everybody by saying:

Hello everyone! Harry said.

Hello Harry! Happy Birthday! Dumbledore said as he came over.

Hi Professor Dumbledore! How are you doing today? Harry asked.

I'm Fine Harry, thanks for asking. Dumbledore said.

I have something for you Harry. Dumbledore said.

That's when he handed Harry an envelope that said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

When he tore the seal and opened the letter it read:

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards,)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

It's my letter! Harry screamed.

Yes it is Harry. Dumbledore said.

Aunt Petunia, can we go tomorrow to get my supplies please? Harry asked.

Yes Harry, we certainly may. Petunia said.

Let's take a look at what we're supposed to be buying tomorrow first. Vernon and Dudley said together.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First- year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes. ( Black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.H

One pair of protective gloves. ( Dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak. ( Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells_ (Grade 1) by: Miranda Goshawk.

_A History of Magic _by: Bathilda Bagshot.

_Magical Theory _by: Adalbert Waffling.

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by: Emeric Switch.

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by: Phyllida Spore.

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by: Arsenius Jigger.

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by: Newt Scamander._

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by: Quentin Trimble.

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad

PLEASE BE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THERE OWN BROOMSTICKS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley**/** the Sorting

It was 7 AM when Harry and his family woke up; Petunia got dressed and went downstairs to start breakfast. As she was cooking she thought "well lily, Harry's going to school now protect him I know that he will face dangers and me and Vernon worry about him."

Vernon came up behind her and said what you think about? Harry going to Hogwarts having Voldemort still out there she said. The first kid to come down was Dudley with his blonde hair spiked; yellow button down shirt with black jeans, the next to come down was Harry with his hair tied with a black ribbon; he had on a red button down shirt with black jeans with a emerald necklace.

Hey Dudley sit down and eat and Harry you too, when they finished it was time to go. As soon as everybody got their coats on the doorbell rang, Harry being so excited ran to answer the door he got there only to see Prof. McGonagall standing there; are you ready Harry? Yes ma'am Harry said respectfully.

Harry you don't have to call me ma'am outside of school McGonagall said. Sorry ma'am my aunt and uncle taught me and Dudley to always be respectful to our elders. Wow Petunia, Vernon you taught your boys well said McGonagall surprised. Well should we be going now? Asked Petunia hurriedly. Yes Petunia is everybody else ready to go. Said McGonagall. Four choruses of yes echoed through the house. An hour later, they were in the leaky cauldron going to the Diagon alley; McGonagall had just tapped the right combination on the brick wall and ushered the Dursley family into Diagon Alley to get Harry's school supplies.

Well first thing we need to do is go to Gringotts to get money to go shopping with, said Harry. So thirty minutes later, they were out of the bank with enough money to buy, Harry's school supplies. They went to Mme. Malkin's robes for all occasions. He got traditional black robes in the right measurements.

Then he went to get his course books once that was done he went to get his cauldron his telescope his set of glass phials and his set of brass scales and then his wand as he walked into Ollivanders: makers of fine wands after many failures trying out wands. He walked out of the fine shop with a Holly and Phoenix feather 11 inches wand on returning home he got into his pajamas for the night, which changed daily, today it consisted of cotton emerald pants and a white shirt and got into bed and fell straight asleep.

He woke up at 5:30 AM took a shower, brushed his teeth put on his robe and went back to his room went to his wardrobe and picked his favorite Ed Hardy outfit which consisted of a black shirt with red script black jeans with the same red script and a yellow leather jacket with black boots, then he pulled his hair into a pony tail after that he went downstairs and cooked a big breakfast for the family when the family woke up, got dressed and came downstairs they found all their favorite breakfast foods cooked and the table set with Harry putting the final touches on the breakfast cocktails(non-alcoholic ) as he turned around he found his family looking at him, Harry this is too much.

Well we have a big day so sit and eat because we have to get out of here soon after they ate some of the breakfast spread Harry cooked they headed out, at 9:00 AM they got to Kings Cross train station and they walked straight to the barrier of 9 3/4 as Harry was about to leave Petunia walked up to her nephew and told him to remember to write to them and especially his cousin considering how close they were.

He promised he would and then he did exactly what McGonagall had told him to do to get on to the platform and ran straight at the barrier and then walked across the platform to the train and found him a compartment. He was only in there for a second before a boy with red hair came in and introduced himself as Ronald Weasley and asked him could he sit with him then a girl and boy named Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom looking for Neville's toad came in and when Ron and Harry said they hadn't seen him; Hermione starts to pull Neville out and Harry said, Hermione slow down and sit down please; you too Neville! They sat down and Harry turned to Neville and asked, what's your toad's name? His name is Trevor and he's my best friend. Neville said shyly looking down.

Accio Trevor! Harry said with his wand up and his other hand out and a few minutes after casting the spell Trevor appeared in Harry's hand.

As Neville reached for the toad Harry slapped his hand away and began to say a complicated spell and as he was saying it a medium sized fish bowl with a lid with clear marbles at the bottom of the bowl, Harry opened the lid and laid Trevor down into it and closed the lid made sure it had a unlimited air supply for the Trevor and sealed the lid with magic only to open when Neville has to feed Trevor.

He then turned to Neville and said now you don't have to worry about losing him because he'll always be with you now and you don't just have him as a friend now you have me now too. Ron answered the same and so did Hermione and the boy who was severely shy started to slowly come out of his shell. A minute later they had all got changed into their school robes and were joking around and thus the golden quartet was born. A minute later they felt the train stop; they got up got their trunks from the bins and went to follow the line of students that were getting off the train.

First years! Yelled Hagrid, Harry walked up to him and asked you're the gamekeeper Sir Hagrid? Why yes I'm Hagrid and I'm hardly a Sir; well I mean no disrespect but I always thought gentlemen were always called Sir and I was raised to always give respect to people.

They got to the castle and Harry found McGonagall and said hello to her, and started talking to her about the friends he made on the train and how he was so happy to finally be at school, the last thing he did was introduced his friends to his grandmother for all intent purposes.

McGonagall then announced that it was time to go into the great hall. She turned towards the doors said what sounded like a simple spell to most but harry knew better, he knew that it was a very complicated de-warding spell. The doors swung open and the first years were told to walk and stop when they got to the middle of the floor.

McGonagall went up to the head table and many first year students thought wasn't she doing the sorting; but as they watched her go into a door in back to the side of the head table and come holding a worn hat and levitating a stool, she brought stool to the front of head table and sat the hat down and it start to sing (song from J.K Rowling; in book Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, chapter seven – The sorting hat on page 117& 118).

After the song was done McGonagall called the first student Harry Potter and as harry walked up you could see his calm cool determination, and when he sat on the stool and the hat was put on his head you could the smile on Harry's face and everybody wondered why but they didn't get to wondered for long when the sorting hat called out Gryffindor! Next was Draco Malfoy who was sorted Slytherin, then Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger were all sorted into Gryffindor a couple were sorted into Ravenclaw and a few were sorted Hufflepuff.

After dinner all the houses went to their dorm rooms got in their pajamas and went to sleep but not Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione they stayed up for a few hours to get some potion reading done and when that was done Ron, Neville and Hermione went to bed, not Harry he read through his mother's potions textbooks because he had a feeling that professor Snape was going to single him out from what he heard from his older house mates. After finishing the textbooks he discovered it was two o clock and put away his things and went to bed.


End file.
